Heart Like A Country Song
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: She's got a heart like a country song, but maybe Miranda has a little cowgirl in her despite her PLETE
1. Chapter 1: Straight Tequila Night

Disclaimer: I don't own DWP, or the song 'Straight Tequila Nigh' by John Anderson. I'm just playing.

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 1: Straight Tequila Night

She normally wouldn't be caught dead in such an establishment. It was dimly lit with crude neon signs gracing the walls. It smelled of sawdust, beer, smoke, and too many perfumes and aftershaves. The dance floor wasn't nearly large enough conduct proper dances, and was particularly crowded. Not to mention the peanut shells crunching under her Jimmy Choos that made her inwardly cringe with every step. The music pouring out of the jukebox held the distinctive twang of country music which was definitely not her cup of tea. However the redeeming feature of the place, which could aptly be called a joint, was that it had a friendly and surprisingly anonymous atmosphere that lent itself to the extremely subtle and almost non-existent charm of the place. She stepped up to the bar and ordered a glass scotch. The bartender gave her a nod, and a quick once over, most likely taking in how out of place she was in such a place. Thankfully he said nothing, and slid a tumbler in front of her.

She perused the patrons from her perch at the bar, sipping at her drink. Her eyes travelled over cowboys in button downs and tight jeans held up with large belt buckles. They held little appeal, other than that fact that their simple dress fit them well from a fashion standpoint. The girls they twirled around the dance floor were like copies of the men, just a different gender. She tracked some of the other people around her, noting that she stood out even in her own jeans (True Religion) and button down (Tom Ford). Her eyes finally took in the others occupying the bar stools next to her, finally coming to rest on a dark-headed girl at the other end. Andrea. The bartender placed a glass of white wine in front of the girl and received a small smile in return. The warmth in her eyes, made them look like warm chocolate and they seemed to sparkle a bit with humor. She was distracted from her perusal by the bartender returning to freshen her drink. He followed her gaze and offered her a knowing smile.

"I've seen that look many times over the last year, since she started coming in here." He said offhandedly, and she turned her full attention to him.

"What look?" She asked.

"Gobsmacked and breathless."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The bartender chuckled softly, but nodded in acceptance of her comment. He wandered away to check on his other patrons before returning to her. She watched as Andrea got up and danced with some unknown man and she lost sight of the girl in the crowd.

"She comes in a lot. She likes the music and is never short of dance partners."

"I would imagine not." Andrea had always been exceptionally beautiful and she had a charm and presence that drew in everyone around her, even without their consent, or in some cases their knowledge of if happening. And others still flocked to her of their own free will. She had been one of the former, and hadn't even known it was happening until the girl walked out of her life in Paris. She handed the bartender a few bills to pay for her drinks, as the young woman returned to her barstool. The bartender slid her change back in quarters.

"She's never really been interested in the men that surround her, well other than as dance partners. K-13 is her favorite song. If you play it, who knows what will happen. A small word of advice though. If you come back, don't ask her on a straight tequila night. Someone hurt her, bad, and she'd as soon as kill you, as look at you on those nights." She nodded and sipped the last of her drink as the bartender wandered away again. She sent one last look in Andrea's direction before she walked out. She wasn't about to get into something with her ex-assistant, no matter what the bartender thought. The bartender in question shook his head sadly as he watched her go.

Andrea looked up and around. She'd felt eyes on her for a moment, a familiar set of eyes, that she was sure would never be caught dead in a place like the one she was currently in. As her gaze swept across the room to the door, she saw the iconic coif of silver exiting through the crowd.

"Miranda…" She breathed, her shock evident in her expression and her voice.

"Need anything, Andy?" The bartender asked appearing in front of her. Her gaze lost its warmth and she seemed harden, as if someone had poured ice into her soul. He could almost swear the temperature dropped a good ten degrees, and that there was frost forming on the edge of her wine glass where she brushed it with her fingers.

"A shot of tequila." The bartender sighed silently and nodded, setting a shot glass in front of her.

_If you really want to know, she comes here a lot_

_She just loves to hear the music and dance_

_K13 is her favorite song_

_If you play it you might have a chance_

_Tonight she's only sipping white wine_

_She's friendly and fun-lovin most of the time_

_But don't ask her on a straight tequila night_

_She'll start thinkin about him, then she's ready to fight_

_Blames her broken heart on every man in sight_

_On a straight tequila night_

_Here's a glass of Chablis, some quarters and change_

_Maybe you can turn her love life around_

_Then she won't need the salt and the lime anymore_

_To shoot that old memory down_

_Just remember her hearts on the mend_

_If you ever come back to see her again_

_Don't ask her on a straight tequila night_

_She'll start thinkin about him, then she's ready to fight_

_Blames her broken heart on every man in sight_

_On a straight tequila night._


	2. Chapter 2: What Hurts The Most

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, Don't own What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 2: What Hurts The Most

Miranda didn't know what to think as she walked out of the bar toward the car waiting for her. Andrea, her Andrea, was getting drunk every night over someone that hurt her. She'd known that her feelings for the girl were irrational, and idiotic, but that didn't stop the hurt forming in her heart, that her girl had allowed someone else close to her heart, and it was her, the one who had loved her, still loved her.

The car ride was silent as usual, Roy steering the car through the streets to reach her townhouse. She kept her gaze on the window, watching the buildings and the street lights streaking past. She watched as the rain started. Rain drops chasing their brothers down the window in rivulets, only to be whipped back away from the car by the wind. It didn't bother her in the least to see the rain. She loved the sound of it hitting the roof, and way it seemed to make everything feel washed clean. Not that she'd admit that to anyone, other than herself, and only within the confines of her own mind.

She walked into the townhouse steadily and shut the door behind her. It was exceptionally quite, as the girls were with their father for the weekend. She pushed herself away from the door and up the stairs and into her bedroom. She made herself follow her nightly routine, but instead of going to bed, she sat in her chair near the window, to continue to watch the rain poring down around her. There in the safety of her empty house, and empty bedroom, and empty heart, she could admit that Andrea walking away from her in Paris had hurt, truly wounded her.

It wasn't that her assistant had left her, admittedly high and dry, but that Andrea had left Miranda. She had let the girl into her heart in some small way. She'd let the girl see her cry, had let her see the hurt that Stephen had caused, and the worry she'd felt for her children's innocence slipping away. She had let the girl see past her Dragon Lady mask, and put the woman below on display. She had bee so closed to telling the girl how she felt. She hadn't know when she walked up those stairs that evening to deliver the book and interrupted the argument between her and Stephen, that she was partly the cause. Miranda had felt attraction to her even then and had started to pull away from Stephen, not that their marriage was all that spectacular to begin with.

She'd had so much to say to Andrea, that she wanted to say beyond the words she'd allowed herself to speak in that hotel room in Paris, but she hadn't managed to get them out in a timely fashion. She was trying to allow Fashion week to finish, and her divorce to be finalized before she made her move on her lovely assistant. But Andrea had walked away before she could utter the words that would have changed both their lives.

She had tried in little ways to tell the girl how she felt, like taking her Paris, the nods when she was particularly well dressed at work, not giving her completely impossible tasks. She didn't know how else to show her until she was free to do so openly but it hadn't been enough. Now all that she was left with was the view of Andrea's retreating back, and the picture of her in that bar, and a whole handful of what-could-have-beens that brought her no comfort at all.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears no and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while._

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again i pretend I'm ok_

_But thats not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do._

Andrea drug herself out of that cab. She was far from steady on her feet, and knew the hangover she would have in the morning would surely be the death of her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not after seeing Miranda. She managed the steps up her walk and into her building. She silently thanked god for the inventor of the elevator as she rode it to her floor and stumbled out and to her apartment door. It took a few fumbles before she managed to get the key into the lock and the door open and then locking it behind her. She allowed her purse to fall to the floor along with her keys. She staggered her way to her bed and face planted in it. She was drunk but she wasn't even close to passing out. In fact she was rather too awake for her own good, and some of the alcohol was starting to wear off a bit.

Unfortunately allowing herself to sober up, did nothing for the ache in her chest. She carried it everywhere she went. It had started the day she walked away from Miranda and had only steadily worsened instead of getting better. It was a cold ache, like someone had plunged and icicle through her chest. She managed but only just. She had to force herself to smile more often than she had before. It was hard to smile without something to smile about. Everything had taken on a gray sort of quality and she knew she was barely surviving, and certainly not living.

She had to push herself to get up and get dressed each day, and had to really psyche herself up to see Emily and Nigel, to give them the false face, the one that kept the worlds at bay. She would trade it all if she could take it back. If she could have stayed with Miranda, hell, if Miranda would take her back. She'd tell her all the things she kept to herself, the words she refused to speak for fear of getting fired. She'd take being fired, if it meant she didn't have to live with the bone chilling ache in her chest anymore. There hadn't been any closure to their parting. At least if she'd told the woman how she'd felt and been rejected then she would have known for sure. Now all she had left was empty dreams, nights of tequila, and hope that someone out there could heal the gaping hole in her heart.

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give way all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken._

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not see that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do._


	3. Chapter 3: More Than A Memory

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, I don't own 'More Than A Memory" by Garth Brooks

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 3: More Than A Memory

_They say I need to get on with my life_

_They don't realize…_

Andy knew she needed to move on but it was hard. Miranda had become her life and when Andy walked away, she'd torn out her own heart. Even now so many months later, she could still picture the woman perfectly, recall her voice as if she was once more standing in that pristine office. Doug had commented once that she'd allowed Miranda into more than just her heart but he didn't understand what she was going through. He didn't realize that she was more than just a memory.

_Cause when you're talking out loud but nobody's there_

_You look like hell and but you just don't care_

_Drinking more than you ever drank_

_Sinking down lower than you ever sank_

"He doesn't know what it's liked to have her embedded in his soul." Andy mumbled out loud, startling herself. It was something she'd taken to doing more and more often. She knew he was just worried. She hadn't been herself since she'd left. He's commented more than once that she looked like hell. Nigel had too for that matter. She drank more too. It was a sad state of affairs that she used alcohol to escape her problems, but she didn't know how else to get Miranda's voice out of her thoughts. She couldn't evict the love she had in her heart either.

_When you find yourself falling down on your knees_

_Praying to God, begging him please_

The thought brought her to her knees, and the tears began, pouring down her cheeks in scalding, stinging streams. She could hear herself begging God to make all the pain and anguish disappear. That's when she knew she'd hit her lowest point and that if she truly wanted closure, she would have to do more than beg God to make it better.

_That's when she's more than a memory_

It was time for Andy to confront the woman her haunted her.

_People say she's only in my head_

_It's gonna take time by I'll forget_

Miranda knew she was in deep, and had been since she'd seen Andrea in the bar. It was like the girl wouldn't leave her thoughts. Her memory stood in the way of her work, her time with her family, everything. It was utterly exhausting trying to keep herself on track, and positively infuriating as well. The girl would just not leave her be. She was more than a memory.

_When you're dialing six numbers just to hang up _

_Driving across town just to see if she's home_

It was becoming ridiculous. She'd gone so far as to start dialing Andrea's phone number more than once, but she had managed to avoid actually pressing send. She was sure both Nigel and Roy though she that she was losing her mind. She'd had Roy drive her past Andrea's house more than once, almost like she was trying to work up the courage to have him stop so she could see the girl face to face.

_Waking a friend in the dead of night_

_Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright_

She'd even called Nigel in the middle of the night, when she'd worked herself into a frenzy. He'd calmed her down as best as he could and told her everything would be fine.

_When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep_

_Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams_

She hated trying to sleep too, and it was making her cranky, because Andrea even showed up in her dreams. She had no peace and she took it out on her staff by being an even bigger dragon than usual. If things didn't change she was going to have a mutiny on her hands.

_That's when she's more than a memory_

The problem was she didn't know how to get Andrea to be more than a ghost, more than a memory in her life. She wanted the real thing, not just the specter currently haunting her every thought and step.

_That's when she's more than a memory_


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid Boy

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, I don't own 'Stupid Boy' by Keith Urban

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 4: Stupid Boy

_It took her a while to figure out she could run_

_But when she did_

_She was long gone, long gone._

Miranda decided that to get any peace at all, she was at least going to have to talk to the girl. She couldn't go on as she had anymore. She had to know why Andrea had walked away and why she was being haunted by her voice, and her expressive eyes. She waited until Friday night, and headed back to the bas where she'd seen the girl so many weeks ago. It was time to confront her demon.

Miranda walked into the bar much as she had the first time, surveying the crowd around her. She looked to where she'd seen Andrea, and was rewarded with her target. She recalled what the bartender had said, not to speak to her on a tequila night, and glanced at what the girl was sipping. From the color it was scotch or whiskey.

Miranda walked over and sat next to Andrea. She knew when the girl recognized her presence. She stiffened, tension edging into her frame and her drink pausing on its journey to her lips.

"Miranda." She whispered before glancing at her, shock evident in her eyes. Miranda gazed back coolly, never looking away, even when the bartender came for her drink order.

"I'll have what she's having." The bartender poured a tumbler of straight Tennessee Whiskey and departed. He could tell something was going to go down between the two women and he wanted to be out of the line of fire.

"Andrea." The girl swallowed convulsively and sipped her drink, but didn't move to meet her gaze. "Look at me." Nothing, not even a twitch. "Please." That seemed to break whatever spell was on the girl. The snort she let out was sarcasm, cynicism, and scorn all rolled into one.

_So what made you think that you could take a life?_

_And just push it, push it around_

_I guess to build yourself up so high_

_You had to take her and break her down_

"I'm surprised you even know that word. I didn't think it was in your vocabulary." Andrea finally said. Miranda was shocked by the tone. She suddenly wondered what she'd done to this girl to elicit such a reaction. However the girl was looking at her.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

"I didn't want to be like you, Miranda." It was only partially true.

"This is because of what I did to Nigel then." Another snort.

_Well she was precious like a flower_

_She grew wild, wild but innocent_

_A perfect prayer in a desperate hour_

_She was everything beautiful and different._

"You don't get it, Miranda. When I started working for you, I was innocent. I was naïve. Every order, every insult, every barb, crushed that innocence and started breaking me. I didn't know who I was anymore. You know I quit trying anything in the journalism field because it was still too close to you. All my dreams crushed. You took my life and turned it upside down. And the worst part was I loved you for it. I fell in love with you, the woman who would do anything for her daughters, hated that her marriage failed, and cared enough to allow her lowly assistant to her see her cry. It was more than stabbing Nigel in the back, and making me choose to do that to Emily. You did that too me."

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

Miranda allowed her words to sink in, to fill her. She felt guilt, felt remorse for everything she'd done to this girl. She was brought out her musings by Andrea.

"I still love you. I can't help it. You won't let go of me." Miranda knew it was time to say the two words she never said to anyone.

_You stupid boy, oh you always had to be right_

_But now you've lost the only thing_

_That ever made you feel alive._

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you that way. You were a wonderful assistant and I pushed you harder because you kept making the impossible happen. Then I pushed too hard. I'm not excusing myself but I was devastated when you left. You were fresh. I felt more alive than I had in years. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you." Miranda said, easing off her bar stool.

"I need time to get past this." Andrea said softly. She could only nod. She paid for her drinks and walked out.

Miranda cursed herself for being so stupid, the whole way home. She had certainly made a huge mess of things, and she hadn't even seen it happening.

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in_

_Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind_


	5. Chapter 5: You Shouldnt Kiss Me Like Thi

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, I don't own 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' by Toby Keith

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 5: You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

Andy knew that if she wanted to have her chance with, or get over Miranda, she needed to see her again. Their last conversation in the bar had been heated. Now they needed to be rational, to find out what they wanted from each other. She took a few minutes to work up her courage and dialed Miranda directly, hoping for the best.

_I got a funny feeling_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

"Hello?" Andy could detect a hint of surprise in the other woman's voice.

"It's Andy."

"I know. Is there something you needed?" Miranda's tone was almost sincere, like she was fighting her normally abrupt nature in an attempt to at least be polite to Andy.

"Do you have time to meet up this week? I'd like to talk to you again. I still feel like there are things that need to be cleared up." She didn't know where she'd gotten her nerve, but she hoped it wouldn't forsake her prematurely.

"Give me an hour to finish my work, and I will pick you up for dinner. Are you at home?" Miranda was shocked at her own tone and offer. Normally she would have eviscerated anyone who had bothered her in the middle of her work for such a personal matter, minus her twins of course.

"Um. Ok. And yes I'm at home." Miranda hummed softly and hung up. Andy studied her phone trying to figure out if she had actually talked to Miranda, and not some pod person.

Miranda picked Andy up in her own car. She navigated the New York streets with ease, and Andy was given time to study her profile, uninterrupted, and surround by the older woman's signature scent. They pulled up an elegant restaurant. The valet took the care, and once inside, the two women bypassed the line completely and were seated immediately.

There was something different about Miranda tonight, Andy decided. It was pleasant but slightly scary to see her so easy-going or personable and it was starting to freak her out. They placed their orders and were left in silence. She couldn't take it anymore.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinking lots of crazy things_

_I think I even saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

"Are you alright, Miranda?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You're acting nice. I would almost say sweet." This earned a scoff and the normal Miranda appeared, complete with a smirk that had sent more than on Runway employee running for cover.

"Really Andrea. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, thank God. I was worried for a moment that you'd been replaced by a pod person." This earned a raised an eyebrow, that said she was utterly ridiculous. This Miranda was easier to understand and Andy felt more on an even keel.

"You wanted to discuss something?" Miranda prompted.

"Yes, I did. Well I wanted apologize. No matter what issues I was having, I shouldn't have left like I did. It was unprofessional, and obviously I hurt you. I'm sorry…" Miranda waved her off.

"I think that we'll have to call that one even. I hurt you. You hurt me. It's done. I think it's time to start over."

"That's the problem though. I can't start over. I fell in love with you. I'm still in love with you. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way but it's going to be hard to be just your friend. Not when…l" Miranda waved her off again.

"What makes you think that I don't feel the same way? I wasn't hurt over my assistant walking away. Assistants are replaceable. I was hurt that YOU walked away."

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that _

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

Andy studied her for a moment before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Miranda's. The other woman kissed back almost immediately. They pulled back after a moment, and Andy was suddenly aware that they were still in the restaurant, and that people were staring at them. Miranda was iconic and very recognizable in many circles.

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love._

"That's not how friends kiss." Andy breathed after a moment. Miranda simply smirked at her for stating the obvious. "Do you mean it?"

"Mean it?"

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do, baby, kiss me again_

"Yeah. We can't kiss like that and just be friends. So do you mean it? Because if you do, then you can kiss me anytime you want." Miranda raised an eyebrow before she leaned in and kissed Andy, initiating the most passionate and in-depth kiss they younger woman had ever experienced.

"I mean it." Miranda whispered as she pulled away.

"Good." Andy answered with a smile.

_Girl you never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know._


	6. Chapter 6: Just A Kiss

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1; don't own 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 6: Just A Kiss

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_We don't need to rush this  
>let's just take it slow<em>

Dinner passed with easy conversation and plenty of smiles from both women. Andy was pleasantly surprised to be graced with the presence of Miranda the woman, rather than Miranda the icon. Miranda the woman was warm and charming with a wicked sense of humor.

They were both reluctant to end their evening together. When the valet brought the car around, Miranda didn't immediately take Andy home. She drove around the city, in what the younger woman could only guess was an aimless fashion until she found what she was looking for.

_Lying here with you so close to me  
>it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<em>

They entered a parking garage, one of the taller ones. Up and up they drove until they reached the top. Miranda parked and opened the sun roof of the car. They reclined their seats and Miranda turned to face her, studying her features and the smile that graced her face.

_Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

"You're a romantic, aren't you?" Andy commented more than asked. Miranda only 'hummed' in response. They didn't really need to talk; they'd done that over dinner. Now they could simply enjoy each other's company in the starlight. They shared a few kisses, but there wasn't a rush to take a few things further.

Eventually they needed to return to their homes, work the next day loomed over both women. Miranda drove them to Andy's apartment.

_I know that if we give this a little more time  
>it'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find<br>it's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right_

"Do you want to come up?" She asked as the older woman parked the car on the street.

"I want to very much, but not tonight." She answered. She could tell Andy was disappointed. "Andrea I want to take things slowly. You are worth so much more than a quick roll in bed. I don't want to mess up what is between us. There's no rush, sweetheart, so we'll have to make due with a goodnight kiss."

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far.<em>

"Well, if you insist. I do agree that we should take our time. I care about you a lot. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." Miranda leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, lingering longer than a proper goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Andrea."

"Goodnight Miranda." Andy dashed into her apartment building.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight._


	7. Chapter 7: To Make You Feel My Love

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1; I don't own To Make You Feel My Love by Garth Brooks

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 7: To Make You Feel My Love

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<em>

Things seemed to be smooth sailing between Miranda and Andy over the course of the next few weeks. They made time to talk, even if it was only for a few minutes, each day. They traded emails regularly, and texts. They had gone out a few times, a lunch here, and a dinner there. She had talked to the younger woman earlier in the day and knew that she was meeting up with her friends Doug and Lily. Andrea had invited her along with them, but she had declined. She had an evening photo shoot to preside over and couldn't get away. She hoped to meet the friends at a later date.

_I would offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

Checking her watch, she noted that it was time for her to head to the shoot. She told Emily to call for the car, and sent a quick text to Andrea, to let her know that she was leaving the office.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
>And there is no one to dry your tears<em>

"So what's been up with you girl? We haven't seen much of you." Lily asked as soon as they were all seated around the table.

"Well I realized I was being completely ridiculous and I've been trying to get over myself." Andy answered jokingly. Doug eyed her suspiciously for a minute.

"Really, then are you ready to start dating again?" Lily asked enthusiastically. "Nate's back in town. Boston didn't work out for him."

"Lily, I will always love Nate in some small way, but we weren't meant to be." She answered evenly.

"I thought that was just because of the job you had."

"It was part of the reason, but we were drifting a bit before that. No, Nate isn't the one for me." She gave a soft smile as she thought of Miranda.

"Oh, do tell!" Doug exclaimed at the look on her face.

"Well." Andy blushed. "I am kind of seeing someone. It really hasn't been cemented yet. We've talked on the phone and exchanged a lot of emails and texts. We've been to lunch once and dinner twice. But that's all so far.

"Does this mean that you're over your crush on Miranda, and who is the lucky guy? Pictures?" Lily was practically bouncing in her chair, and Doug was nodding along. Andy sighed. She wasn't sure how to tell them that she was completely in love with, and seeing Miranda.

"Lily, no guy, a woman." She took that question first. It was the easiest.

"Really? I mean with Miranda, I thought it was a fluke, but batting for the other team completely, that's a big change…" Lily babbled on. Doug caught on quick and brought her up short.

_I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love<em>

"It's her isn't it? When you said you had a crush on her, she was the only woman who had ever caught your attention. You're dating her now?" Andy sighed again. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Is he right, Andy, is it her?" She could only nod.

"What are you thinking? She'll rip you to shreds the moment she gets tired of you. She ruined your relationship with Nate. She made your life hell, and now you're dating her? Are you insane?" Lily ranted. Andy could feel the tears start. She held them back. Doug was eyeing her with sympathy.

"Does she make you happy?" He asked.

"Very much so. I'm in love with her." He nodded in acceptance then.

"What! I can't believe you, Doug. She's making a mess of her life, and you're going to let her?"

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
>But I could never do you wrong<em>

"It's her life." He said simply. Lily shook her head and stomped out of the bar. Andy felt the tears start again. Doug held her and let her cry on his shoulder for a few moments. When she sat up again, he let her collect her thoughts. When she looked like she was a little more composed, she flashed him a small smile.

_I've known from the moment that we met  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong<em>

"Go to the ladies room and patch yourself up. I'll order us another round." She gave him another watery smile.

"Thanks."

"It's what friends are for." She nodded and headed for the restroom. She left her cell phone on the table. It vibrated with a text as soon as she was out of earshot. Doug saw it was from Miranda. He opened the text. It read: 'A few minutes away, shoot was finished early. Still want me to join you?' He answered immediately for her, telling Miranda to look for him. Things were looking better already. The waitress passed by and he ordered three drinks in preparation from Miranda's arrival. He watched the door for her iconic coif. She appeared almost as if by force of will and he waved her over.

_There are storms raging on a rolling sea  
>Down the highway of regret<em>

"Hi. I'm Doug." He said, standing, offering her a hand.

"Miranda." She said succinctly.

"It's a pleasure. Andy should be back in a moment." The waitress deposited their drinks. Andy appeared seconds later, stock still at the sight of Miranda at their table.

"What…when…" She looked at Doug who was smirking at her.

"Really Andrea, use coherent sentences." Miranda quipped with a small smile. Doug took pity on her.

"Miranda texted while you were in the restroom, wanting to know if it was ok to meet up with you. I answered the text for you, thus she is here and you are smiling like an idiot."

"You opened Andrea's texts without permission?" Miranda leveled an icy glare at him.

"Only because it was from you and she was feeling a bit down earlier. Lily didn't take the news well." He answered.

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
>But you aint seen nothing like me yet.<em>

"Don't be mad at him. He is allowed to read my texts for me. If it had been anyone but him, or you, I would have had a cow. Nate did that once, and I took his head off for it. He slept on his friends couch for two nights because I wouldn't let him into the apartment. I trust the two of you most." Andy answered.

They talked for a few hours, savoring their drinks rather than trying to get smashed. By the end of the evening, Miranda seemed to appreciate Doug almost as much as Andy did. They dropped the young man off at his apartment then drove to the town house. Once they were curled up together on a sofa in the second floor living room, Andy broke the silence.

"Is Nigel seeing anyone?" She asked suddenly.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Nigel and Doug." She answered simply.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue<br>There aint nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love<em>

"That could be interesting. It might work. Hmm. Yes I think so. Excellent idea, darling." Miranda answered. Andy chuckled softly in response. "What had you down about your friend Lily?"

"She doesn't approve. She thinks you'll rake what you want and toss me aside. She thinks you ruined my life."

"And have I?"

"Nope. You've made it infinitely better."

"I love you, Andrea. I'll do whatever I have to, to keep you as long as you want me."

"Forever then?"

"Forever it is. I would do anything for you."

_There aint nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends of the earth for you<br>Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
>To make you feel my love.<em>


	8. Chapter 8: I Just Wanna Be Mad

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, don't own the song "I Just Wanna Be Mad" by Terri Clark

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 8: I Just Wanna Be Mad

After months of dates, hundreds of passionate kisses, and many nights of very enjoyable love making, Miranda asked Andy to move in with her. The twins remembered Andy as the assistant who had stopped the fight between their mom and Stephen, as well as the one who had gotten them Harry Potter. They immediately approved of the woman, especially seeing they happiness in their mother's eyes. They were young, but they were far from stupid.

When Andy's lease was up on her apartment, Miranda asked her to move in. It was pointless to pay for a place that the younger woman rarely spent time in. They had packed up Andy's clothes and knick knacks, her books, cd's, movies, and various other items and relocated them to the Priestly townhouse. Andy was ecstatic. She was so happy to be part of this new family, especially after her estrangement from her parents while she was working for Miranda, and then from Lily. She had seemingly lost Lily's friendship, but things had been on the mend with her parents. Things would never be the same again, but they were making an effort. Of course she hadn't told them about Miranda yet.

There was really only one thing that truly bugged her about her relationship with the older woman. While they went out together, Miranda had pulled back in her displays of affection. She had become exceedingly careful about make it appear that they were only friends, while they were in public. Andy knew how private Miranda was and kept pushing her doubt away, but they nagged at her. always in the back of her mind. She wanted to say something but every time she felt like she could bring up the subject, they were interrupted, or Miranda distracted her. It was getting tedious. Every thing came to a head one evening as they sat down to dinner. Thankfully the girls were with their father for the evening, otherwise, they would have been witness to the argument between the two women.

_Last night we went to bed, not talking_

_Cause we already said too much_

"Miranda, I want to ask you something, but I don't want to upset you..." Andy started. She really should have known better than to begin like that, as it only put the other woman on the defensive.

"Well?" Miranda's tone brought her up short.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter or you wouldn't have been worried about upsetting me. Ask." Andy drew in a breath to gather her courage.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"What?"

"You and I go out, but you're very distant when we do. I realize that you're a very private person and all, but it feels more like I'm your assistant again, and less like your partner, girlfriend."

"I am a private person, Andrea."

"I know that, but you seem to be taking it to the extreme. I'm afraid to touch you even on the arm in case I earn one of those face melting glares."

"You're being ridiculous." And that was the wrong thing to say to Andy. She could handle just about anything but that.

"Forget it." She pushed away from the table and left the kitchen. Miranda flinched when she heard the bedroom door slam. She fully expected the front door to slam but, the noise never came.

_I faced the wall, you faced the window_

_Bound and determined not to touch_

Miranda cleared away the dishes and waited impatiently for the Book. When it arrived, she couldn't concentrate on it. She set it aside and walked up the stairs. Andy's back was to her in their bed. She shrugged off the hand that was placed on her shoulder. Miranda sighed as she climbed in next to the other woman. It took a long time for sleep to come.

_I'm still mad at you this morning_

_Coffee's ready if you want some_

_I've been up since five thinking about me and you_

_And I've got to tell you the conclusion I've come to_

Andy got up early. She hadn't really slept anyway, only dozed here and there. She was still mad, but she did understand what Miranda had been trying to tell her without actually voicing her insecurities or fears.

Miranda woke to an empty bed and went to see if her lover was still around. She could handle Andy being mad, so long as she didn't leave.

"Coffee's ready." Andy said as she came into the kitchen. She could tell that the younger woman was still angry.

"Andrea..." She started. Andy looked at her, cutting off the plea she as about to let fell from her lips.

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray_

_My love for you will never change_

_But I ain't ready to make up, we'll get around to that_

_I think I'm right, I think you're wrong_

_I'll probably give in before long_

_Please don't make me smile_

_I just wanna be mad for a while._

"I'm still mad, but I do understand. It will take me some time to get over it. But I wont leave. I love you, Miranda, never forget that."

"So stubborn. I understand."

"We still need to discuss this."

"Yes, we do, and we will, tonight."

_For now you might as well forget it_

_Don't run your finger through my hair_

_Yeah thats right, I'm being stubborn_

_No I don't want to go back upstairs_

_I'm going to leave for work without a good bye kiss_

"Good. I need to go to work." Miranda stopped her as she walked past, gently curling one hand around her face, the other running through her hair. She didn't kiss her, not with the tension she could feel in the jaw beneath her fingers. Instead she looked her in the eye.

"I love you too."

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray_

_My love for you will never change_

_But I ain't ready to make up, we'll get around to that_

_I think I'm right, I think you're wrong_

_I'll probably give in before long_

_Please don't make me smile_

_I just want to be mad for awhile_


	9. Chapter 9: I'll Be

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, I don't own "I'll Be" by Reba McEntire

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 9: I'll Be

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul_

_I'll be the light that shines for you_

_When you forget how beautiful you are_

_I'll be there to remind you_

They talked about their issue and their fight. Both women apologized, and they both made an effort to be more understanding. Andy helped Miranda examine her fears and together they took the first step in making their relationship public. It took awhile for the press to catch on, but they were surprisingly mild in their criticisms. With so many other scandals floating around New York they barely made a splash.

_When you cant find your way _

_I'll find my way to you_

_When troubles come around,_

_I will come to you._

However they had no idea there was another hurdle looming before them. Andy received a text from Lily. It had been close to 8 months since she'd seen the other woman in the bar. Doug had been a regular guest and much like they'd predicted, hit it off with Nigel. However, not hearing from Lily had taken its toll on Andy. She missed her friend, so receiving the text seemed more like good fortune, rather than the portent of doom it should have heralded. The text was to the point.

'Told your parents everything. Knew you wouldn't. Maybe they can make you see some reason. Expect a call or visit soon.'

After that, Andy wanted to scream or cry, she wasn't sure which. Her indecision left her eyes glazed and sitting like a statue, which is what the twins came home to. They immediately called their mother.

"Darlings, whats wrong?" Miranda asked immediately.

"Something is wrong with Andy. She's not moving, and kind of staring into space. We think you need to come home." They told her.

"I'll be there soon." As soon as she was off the phone, she had Emily rearrange her schedule and call Roy to pick her up. When she arrived home, she was hugged from each side by the twins, and was led to Andrea's side.

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on_

_Be your shelter when you need some one to see you through_

Andy still sat with her eyes glazed over, until she spotted Miranda, then her tears began to pour down her face. Miranda could see the hurt, and the confusion, and a hint of fear in the brown depths. She pulled Andy into her arms, cradling the younger woman's face against her neck. Caroline embraced Andy's other side, and Cassidy sat at their feet, an arm around her each of their legs, and her head on Andy's knee. The Priestly women did their best to comfort the distraught woman.

_I'll be there to carry you_

_I'll be there_

When her tears stopped Miranda pushed her back. She send one of the girls for a cool cloth, and the other after some water, and some aspirin. They came back a few minutes later with the needed items.

"Will you tell me whats wrong, darling?" Miranda asked. Andy looked as though a fresh wave of tears were about to be released but she sucked it in and nodded, fighting to keep her composure.

"Lily texted me earlier and she said she told my parents. Why would she do that? I was going to tell them myself but they are going to be that much harder to deal with because they heard it from her and not from me. And things are bad enough between us as it is. They barely speak to me cordially over the phone now." She answered mournfully. Miranda was livid. She knew that things were strained between Andrea and her parents. They often went weeks without speaking to each other.

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you_

_The one that will hold on to you_

_When you feel that rain falling down_

_When theres nobody else around_

_I'll be_

"I think that Lily believed that your parents still exert some control over your choices in life, and that they can make you obey them, as misguided as that is."

"Thats awful!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah! Real friends don't do stuff like that!" Cassidy quickly agreed. Neither girl knew just what problems Andy had with her family, but they knew how real friends were supposed to treat each other.

"You're both correct, and Andrea knows that too, but it doesn't hurt any less." The girls nodded sagely in response to their mother's words, startling a watery chuckle from Andrea.

"We love you Andy." They said in unison.

"I love you too munchkins." Satisfied that she was feeling better and in their mother's capable hands, they darted off to get started on their homework.

"Have you heard from your parents yet?" Miranda asked once they were alone.

"Not yet, but I expect a call at least at any moment. Of course they could always show up on the doorstep and that would be worse." Miranda only hummed in response. She actually wanted to meet Andrea's parents, if only so she could eviscerate them in person.

"We'll deal with them together, if that happens, on in the event that they call first. Always together." Miranda's smile was a little devious, but if Andy was worried about it, she didn't comment.

"Always."

_And when your there with no one there to hold_

_I'll be the arms that reach for you_

Everything was quiet for a few days. Andy had exercised some measure of control and informed a few more of her friends and some close relatives, namely her sister, about the change in the status of her relationship with Miranda. Her sister was ecstatic.

"I'm so happy for you Andy." Her sister Natasha gushed. Neither girl was exceptionally close to their parents. They left that distinct honor to their little brother, who was a complete mama's boy. "So have you talked to them yet, or are they still giving you the silent treatment and deciding how to react?"

"The latter, Tasha. Frankly its making me nervous." Andy answered.

_And when your faith is running low_

_I'll be there to believe in you_

_When all you find are lies_

_I'll be the truth you need_

"I know that feeling. Well, I'll return the favor you showed me, sis. When they call to tell you they're coming to see you, let me know, and I'll be there in a few hours"

"Thanks, Tasha. It means a lot. I love you, sis."

"Love you too." For the first time since Lily's text, Andy felt like she wasn't going to suffocate under the weight of her parents scorn.

_When you need someone to run to,_

_You can run to me._

It was another two days before her parents called. They wanted to see her and would be coming to New York for the weekend. This of course meant that they would be there sometime that evening. Thankfully they called in the morning so she had plenty of time to call her sister and warn Miranda. Miranda took it in stride and with a raised eyebrow. The smile that graced her lips sent many employees of Runway running for cover. Andy called Tasha who was prepped for a quick flight to New York via helicopter, which would land on the Elias Clarke building. Tasha arrived in time for lunch with Miranda and Andy. Their parents arrived in time for dinner.

_I'll be the sun,_

_When your heart's filled with rain_

_I'll be the one to chase the rain away._

_I'll be you shoulder when you need someone to lean on_

_Be your shelter when you need someone to see you through_

_I'll be there to carry you _

_I'll be there_

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you_

_The one that will hold on to you_

_When you feel that rain falling down_

_When theres nobody else around_

_I'll be_


	10. Chapter 10: How Do I Live

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, I don't own "How Do I Live" by Trisha Yearwood

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 10: How Do I Live

_How do I_

_Get through one night without you_

Andy's sister was everything the younger woman had described her as. She was witty, beautiful, funny, and very down to earth. She said what she thought, but she always seemed to weigh her words carefully, and accurately, so she never had to apologize for what she said. Miranda liked her instantly, not the least because she could have been Andrea's twin, if she hadn't been a year older. Her girls also took the woman, and immediately started calling her Aunt Tasha. Andy was quite happy with the result because she knew they wouldn't react that way to her parents.

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

When Andy's parents arrived, Miranda opened the door for them. Andrea and Natasha were regaling the twins with an exploit from their youth, and she welcomed the distraction it gave the younger woman. Ellen and Richard Sachs were a power couple, and Miranda could see where both women got their stunning good looks.

"Mr. & Mrs. Sachs. Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Miranda. Please come in." She gave them her most charming, and absolutely fake smile. She could tell both saw through it. There was a distinct sharkiness lurking beneath the veneer of Ellen Sachs, and Miranda's eyes gleamed in response. She loved a challenge.

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you'd take away everything good in my life._

She led them to the living room where Andrea and Natasha were finished with their story, and the twins were begging for another. Miranda allowed a soft smile to play at her lips, since the elder Sachs couldn't see it, the warmth and love she felt for her girls, Andrea, and now Natasha, filling her chest.

"Andy." Her mother greeted. "You didn't say anything about your sister being here."

"She wasn't when you called this morning. She just dropped in around lunch time, and I invited her to stay." Andy answered. Having everyone she loved the most in one room, minus Doug and Nigel, had suddenly galvanized her courage.

_Without you there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

"Well, its wonderful to see you both then." Richard finally commented. Miranda studied him. He had the air of a whipped dog. He'd lost whatever will power he'd had in his younger days, and it was quite clear that Ellen wore the pants in their marriage. Miranda decided to interrupt then.

"Dinner should be ready. Girls, go on up and finish your homework. Andrea and I will be up at bed time to tuck you in."

"Aunt Tasha too?" They asked in unison.

"Of course munchkins." Tasha answered.

"Cool." They darted upstairs.

"You don't make them eat dinner with you? With the longer hours you work, I assumed you would want as much time with them as possible." Ellen questioned.

"On most nights, yes I do insist on dinner as a family. However the girls are quite perceptive, and are well aware of the tension in the Sachs family, and prefer not to witness any disagreements, to which I whole-heartedly agreed. They are dinner earlier. Now, may I show you to the dinning room?"

_There would be no world left for me_

_And I, Baby, I don't know what I would do _

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

Conversation was stilted and Miranda could see how hard both Andrea and Natasha were holding themselves back. Ellen kept snipping at Miranda. She knew that she was just trying to get a rise out of her. Obviously no one had told her not to poke the dragon. She could tell when Andy and Tasha had similar thoughts. They looked at each other, almost like the twins would do, and spoke in unison.

_If you ever leave _

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life._

"For you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup." They both burst out laughing and Miranda smiled ruefully, shaking her head over the joke. Tasha grinned at her, and Andrea reached over to squeeze her hand. This was obviously the breaking point for Ellen.

"How can you Andrea? This woman drove you away from Nate, away from your friends, and away from your family. She ruined your life and now you claim to love her?" This was a rant Andy had heard before, from Lily, and from Nate, but her mother wasn't finished. "Not to mention the fact that you're sleeping with another woman. Don't you know how wrong that is? Not only to society, but to our faith? You'll burn in hell if you keep on they way you're going. If you stop now and repent, you might be ok." This was completely new to Andy, to all of the Sachs family members. She'd never taken her mother as a religious zealot, or as a homophobe. Even her dad was looking at her oddly. Andy decided to take a moment to formulate her reply. She didn't want to say something rash. "Well?" Her mother prompted impatiently. "And why did I have to hear about this from Lily instead of you, Andrea Sachs? Why must you always be so ridiculous?"

Miranda gasped softly. She had learned the hard way to never utter those words. Tasha looked grim.

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

"You want to know why I'm with her? Why I'm not your perfect model daughter? I'll tell you why! Take a look in the damn mirror! I didn't want to be anything like you. And she didn't ruin anything. Nate didn't like that I found a job that I enjoyed, that challenged me. Lily didn't like it because I quit and she stopped getting fancy presents. Nate up and left without a word while I was out of the country doing my job, and Lily told you because she's pissed at me, and wanted to hurt me any way she could. As for why I'm with Miranda, I love her. She's it. No one else will ever make me feel one tenth of what I feel for her. Without her, I might as well be dead, because I'd be half a person. And religion? You're really going to bring that into this? Well you can blow it out your ass. No truly compassionate god would deny any type of true love between _consenting adults_. Love is love. Besides, I never subscribed to your faith anyway. I only went to church to spare myself the argument that would inevitably come if I didn't."

"How dare you speak to me like that. I am your mother."

"Well start acting like it! No mother would put her child through the emotional hell you've put Tasha and I through over the years. A real mother would be happy that her children are happy."

"I refuse to be talked to like this, and by a child no less."

"News flash, mom, I'm an adult. Try treating me like one." Ellen 'hmpfed', fuming at not being able to get the last word in.

"Come on, Richard, lets go to the hotel." She tugged on his sleeve.

"No." His voice was sot but it stopped all of them in their tracks.

"What?" Ellen practically screeched.

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

"You heard me. I said no. I'm sick of the way you treat our children. I should have stood up to you sooner. And I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to my daughters. But I am done with your attitude and your close mindedness. Go to the hotel if you want, but I'm going to stay here and get to know these lovely ladies."

"Fine." Ellen stormed out, slamming the front door.

"That was awesome, Dad. Way to go." Tasha exclaimed.

"We always knew you had it in you." Andy added.

"Mr. Sachs, you are more than welcome to stay here tonight. We have plenty of room." Miranda offered.

"Thank you. I think I'll take you up on that."

"Mom is it safe to come out now?" Caroline asked, twin red heads peering around the door.

"Of course Bobbsies. You can join us. I do believe the fireworks are over." Richard chuckled at that as the twins hugged their mother, before claiming Andy's lap. Richard smiled at the sight. It was almost like having grand-babies.

"Its a beautiful sight isn't it, Mr. Sachs?" Miranda voice his thoughts.

"Call me Richard. And yes it is. Your girls are lovely."

"Yes they are." Tasha agreed as she stood to hug her father.

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, How do I live?_

Later that evening, Richard got up for a glass of water. He was quiet, expecting everyone to be asleep. He heard soft music coming from the open office doorway, and was surprised to see both Miranda and Andy awake at such a late hour. Both were still dressed as they had been at dinner, so he knew they hadn't gone to bed. They held each other close and swayed to the music. It was a beautiful vision to be graced with, seeing the love for they had for one another shining from their faces. Any objections he still might have held in his heart died a silent death, before he ever decided on voicing them. His daughter was truly happy.

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_


	11. Chapter 11: Crazy In Love

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I don't own the song "Crazy In Love" by Hannah Prestridge.

A/N: I don't usually leave author's notes on my stories. Anyway, I wanted to tell you a little bit about Hannah. She is a 17 year old girl, who is a friend's granddaughter. She's trying to make it in her hometown, Austin, TX. She's really good, and getting better all the time. I expect her to be big one day. Not only did she write the lyrics, but also the music for this song. She is quite talented. Take a moment to check her out on iTunes. I think you'll find its worth it. Now enjoy!

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 11: Crazy In Love

_Don't say the words if its something you don't mean_

_Don't make any promises if its something you can't keep_

When Andy got up the next morning, it was to find her father already in the kitchen. He'd obviously figured out how to use the coffee maker, because it was full. She poured herself a cup and tested the strength. She'd forgotten how strong her father like his coffee. Miranda would even have to water it down. She paced to the fridge, and grabbed the milk, and added some to her cup. Her father watched in amused silence. She sipped again, and was happier with the result.

"I still make it too strong for you." He commented.

"Yeah. Thats ok. Miranda will love it." She answered. His face got serious for a moment.

_But if you're telling me your love is true_

_Then theres just one thing to say to you_

"You really love her?"

"Yes, very much. I don't think I can live without her, or the girls for that matter, and I don't ever want to find out if I can either."

"Good because the two of you look so happy together. You're practically glowing. I love you Andy. I want you to be as happy as you can be. You deserve it."

"Thanks Dad." They stood in silence, enjoying the peace, when a thought occurred to Andy. "What will you do about Mom?"

_I hope you never hurt me_

_And I hope you'll want to be_

_Crazy in love over me_

_Like I'm crazy in love over you_

"I'm not sure. I still love your mother, but she's become someone I don't know anymore. She's been going to these meetings after work. She rants and raves about the strangest things. If I didn't know better I'd say she was on something." He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"How's Josh? I was kind of surprised he didn't come with you."

"You don't know?" He looked puzzled.

"Know what?" Andy was equally confused.

"He got tired of your mother's attitude as well. He enlisted in the Army. He's in Iraq. Didn't he call you before he left, or email you?"

"No! Mom didn't tell me either and I thought the three of you were mad at me. She always said you were gone, or didn't want to speak to me. Same with Josh."

"Your mother told us, that you didn't want to speak to us. He's been really angry with you and your sister, but I thought he would at least let you know that he was shipping out. I'm sorry sweetie."

"Well now we know, and we can fix it."

"Yes we can. Do you think Miranda would allow me the use of her computer and printer for a few minutes. There are a few things I need to do." There was a gleam in his eyes that Andy hadn't seen in years.

"Of course Richard. The door at the end of the hallway. The password is 'family'." Miranda said as she came in at the end of their conversation. She was already dressed for the day, hair and makeup expertly done.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Watch out for the coffee. I think it curled Andy's eyelashes." He said with a chuckle. Miranda raised an elegant eyebrow at his retreating back. When she turned around Andy was holding out a cup of coffee. She took a cautious sip.

"Woah!" The word slipped out involuntarily.

"Exactly. Want some milk for that?"

_Its a little bit scary_

_To let you in my heart_

_Every time I think you wanna run away_

_You up and tell me you're gonna stay_

"Please." They sipped their doctored coffee in companionable silence. Andy watched Miranda over the rim of her cup. The other woman caught her staring and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm crazy about you." She said.

"I'm quite fond of you as well." Miranda paused. "I love you so much that it scares me sometimes. I'm afraid that I'll love you too much and it will cause you to run away."

"I'll never run away again. You're stuck with me forever."

_Sometimes it may be a crazy ride_

_But I hope you'll be here by my side_

_Letting go, love, just go crazy_

_That's just the way its got to be_

_Crazy in love_

_Crazy in love_

"Good! Because if you give Miranda up for any reason, I'm keeping her for myself, and you wont ever get her back." Tasha announced from the doorway, a sleepy twin on each side of her. Miranda smiled softly at her girls.

"And what makes you think she would have you?" Andy shook her head in mock exasperation. "Stabbed in the back by my sister again. Whatever will I do with you? I guess I'll have to keep Miranda then. I cant let you get her into your evil clutches. You may be my sister, but some things are not meant to be shared. Besides, I have a skill that you don't."

"And whats that, my younger and far uglier sister?"

"Well my ancient, and ugliest sister, I have been trained in the classic art of dragon taming. So there!" Andy shot back, as she buffed her nails on her chest and looked particularly smug. Tasha could only roll her eyes and pout. Miranda couldn't hold back any longer, she had to laugh. The two women were positively ridiculous. It was a truly wonderful sound. The twins joined in, giggling happily at their favorite people. Seeing the humor on the others faces, Andy and Tasha could no longer keep their straight faces, and joined them in laughter. Richard walked back into the kitchen, which was filled with a chorus of chuckles, giggles, and the occasional snort.

"Alright, what did I miss?" He asked, setting them off into another round.

When they finally calmed down, Andy pulled Tasha over to the counter to make breakfast. They whispered to each other before they darted around the kitchen. Richard sat at the table with Miranda and the girls, and took in the mischievous smiles on his daughters' faces.

"Uh-oh." He said. Miranda looked up at him sharply.

"What are they going to do?" She asked.

"Well they've been doing this since they were teenagers. I swear they're twins sometimes. They're going to..." He was interrupted.

"Dad!" Both women said at the same time. "No giving away the surprise."

"See what I mean. Twins. And now I've been silenced. You'll have to wait and see what they do."

_Crazy in love over me_

_Like I'm crazy in love over you_

Andy and Tasha proceed to make pancakes on various shapes, flipping them with the pan, or up and catching them with the spatula. Tasha even flipped a few up with her pan, and Andy caught them in her own. By the time breakfast was finished, the Sachs and Priestly families had been treated to great food, and a free show. Miranda shook her head over the two women.

Miranda herded her girls up the stairs to get ready once they'd eaten, and cleaned up after themselves. She could tell Richard needed to speak to his daughters. Andy and Tasha looked at each other, then their Dad, and sat down across from him.

_Sometimes I sit and wonder if the world is gonna tear us apart_

_It seems like you'll never hurt me_

_It seems like you want to be_

"What's up Dad?" Tasha prompted.

"I want to apologize. I haven't been the best father. I know that saying it doesn't make up for anything, but I am sorry I haven't stood up to your mother over the years. I wont ask you to forgive me. I do ask that you give me a chance to make things right between us, and to get to know you like I should." Both women nodded in acceptance.

"We love you Dad." They said in unison.

"I love you too, my angels." He paused for a moment. "The second thing I want to discuss with you is your mother's behavior. She has become erratic. I don't have the authority or legal standing to have her committed to a psych facility. She hasn't committed any crimes, so they justice system wont either. I tried asking her to talk to me, or if not me, a professional. That was...bad, really bad. The most I can do now, is give her an ultimatum, and hope she takes it as a sign that she needs to get some help. The down side is, that if she does check herself in somewhere, she can check herself out, whether she's better or not, or she stopped seeing the therapist at anytime."

"What ultimatum are you going to give her?" Tasha asked.

"She has to stop going to those fanatical meetings, and get some help, or I will file for divorce. I refuse to live like we are anymore, and I don't know what else to do, because just talking to her doesn't work."

"Ok Dad. We're behind you no matter what. You do what you have to, what you think is right, and we'll support you 100 percent." Andy answered.

"Ok. Thank you. Now about your brother. I sent him an email about what your mother did, and told him he needs to talk to both of you at some point. Send him an email and he'll hopefully answer. He's going to need all of our love and support while he's in Iraq, and when he comes home."

"Absolutely Dad. We'll email him right away."

"Good girls. I'm going to go get dressed, and then go see your mother. I love you both."

"We love you too."

_Crazy in love over me_

_Like I'm crazy in love over you_

The rest of the weekend was quiet. Tasha flew back to upstate New York on Sunday morning, after promising the twins she would visit again, and that they were all welcome at her house. Richard had returned to the townhouse Saturday night. He had stress lines marring his face, around his mouth, and eyes. He was tight lipped and distracted, but he stayed the night again, and left early the next morning to fly back to Ohio. Andy wasn't sure if things would work out between her parents, but she knew her Dad still loved her mother. Love made them do crazy things. It made fools of them all.

That evening, after she and Miranda had put the twins to bed, they enjoyed their alone time and consequently made fools of each other and a mess of their bed in one go.

_Sometimes it may be a crazy ride_

_But I hope you'll be her by my side_

_Letting go, love, just go crazy_

_That's just the way its got to be_

_Crazy in love_

_Crazy in love_

_Crazy in love over me_

_Like I'm crazy in love over you_


	12. Chapter 12: Something To See

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, I don't own 'Something To See' by Jon Wolfe.

Heart Like A Country Song

Chapter 12: Something To See

The days passed quickly between their work, and taking the twins to their many extra-curricular activities. Both Miranda and Andy were looking forward to school being out for the girls, and the trip they were taking to visit Tasha on her farm upstate.

_That's my baby, she's wild and she's crazy  
>She's like a mustang you just can't tame<em>

On the twins last day of school, the skipped down the stairs of the building and straight into Andy's waiting arms. She had promised to take them for ice cream after they were released from class.

The three ladies walked down the block to their favorite ice cream shop. The twins studied their other mom. They could tell she was nervous about something. They waited for a while to see if Andy would tell them what was bugging her. They were rewarded for their patience when they sat down with their treat.

"I wanted to talk to the two of you about something. It concerns all of us." Andy started.

"Ok." Caroline prompted.

"Yeah Andy, just spit it out." Cassidy urged.

"Well I want to ask your mom to marry me. Would that be ok with the two of you?" Both girls squealed in excitement and ran around the table to hug her enthusiastically. "I'll take that as a yes then." Andy chuckled.

"Definitely Mom. We've been hoping for ages." The twins said together.

"Did you just call me Mom?"

"Well that's what you are, our other mom." Caroline explained.

"The two of you are so good to me."

"So where and when are you going to ask her?"

"Well I was thinking while we were up seeing Tasha."

"Oh yeah! Out in the field of flowers. That would be so romantic." Caroline gushed.

"I agree. Did you get her a ring?"

"Don't be dense Cassidy, of course she did, or she wouldn't be proposing."

"I'm no dense!"

"Girls! Yes, I did get a ring. That's the other reason I wanted to pick you up from school. We are going to get the ring from the jewelers once we're done here."

"Yeah!" They said in unison. As they rose to leave, and elderly woman at the table next to theirs stopped them for a moment.

_There aint nothing like watching her running free  
>Wide open man she's really something to see.<em>

"You have such beautiful and well behaved daughters."

"Thank you. I'm truly blessed." Andy answered happily.

_Lord she's got her worn out wrangler's on  
>And her cowboy hat<em>

The next day they drove up to Tasha's farm. It was only a few hours away if Miranda needed to return to the city, and they could all use a week off. As soon as they arrived, the twins were busting out of the car and being swept up into Tasha's arms. They had talked and emailed with her, but none of them had been able to make a trip to visit since Tasha had come to support Andy three months before.

It still made Andy sad to think about her mother. The woman had decided she didn't need any help and had signed the papers provided by Richard without a second thought. None of them had heard from her since. Her father had taken it hard. He hadn't expected her to be able to walk away from their many years of marriage so easily. However her departure had cemented the relationship he had with his daughters and son, as well as their relationships with each other, in an unanticipated way.

"So a couple of little birdies told me you had a question to ask Miranda." Tasha commented, breaking Andy from her thoughts. Miranda and the girls had gone inside for a moment.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Just ask her. You are so in love with each other that every moment is the perfect moment. Now help me with your luggage, lazy bones."

"Who you calling lazy bones, you lint licker!" Andy shot back with a smile.

The sisters brought in the luggage and placed it in the appropriate rooms. Miranda and the girls joined them a moment later.

_Man she's got Strait cranked up in my truck  
>And she's dancing in the back<br>A cold beer in her hand, and her hair undone  
>I swear she's hotter than the Texas sun.<em>

"Come on, while there's still sunshine left in the field." Tasha drug them all out to her truck. The girls piled into the front seat, and Andy pulled Miranda into the bed of the truck with her. Tasha drove them all out to the field of wildflowers. They cranked of the music and pulled drinks out of a cooler Tasha kept in the truck. She propped the girls up on the hood once they were stopped and sprawled herself across the seat. They absorbed the sunshine and sang along to the music. Andy and Miranda swayed to the music. Andy knew then that it was the perfect moment.

She tilted back the hat that she'd borrowed from her sister, and held Miranda a little closer so she could whisper in her ear.

"Marry me?" Andy asked. Miranda's head shot up, bringing her startled eyes up to Andy's.

"Did you…"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"The girls?"

"I asked them about it yesterday. They were happy about it. Said they'd been waiting ages for me to ask you."

_Lord she's got her low cut red dress on  
>And dragging me uptown<em>

"Yes." Miranda said, pressing a kiss to her mouth. When they broke apart, Andy whooped and spun her around. The girls' heads popped over the roof of the truck, and Tasha poked her head through the sliding window.

_I can tell by the smile on her face  
>I'm in for it now<em>

"She said yes." Andy stated with a huge smile. It was the girls turn to whoop in joy. Tasha favored them with a wide smile.

"We need to celebrate." Tasha stated suddenly.

"We do, huh?" Andy said with a smile.

_She'll be shooting tequila and that's just the start  
>And knowing her like I do, she'll be up on the bar<em>

"Yep, with shots of tequila." Tasha said with a devious smile. Andy just groaned in ultimate defeat. "But no dancing on the bar this time."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Andy grinned at Miranda. Miranda smiled back. This crazy, wonderful, wild woman was all hers.

_That's my baby she's wild and she's crazy  
>She's like a mustang that can't be tamed<br>There aint nothing like watching her running free  
>Wide open man she's really something to see<em>

_Aint no way I'd try to rein her in  
>Man I love her just the way she is.<em>


End file.
